Somebody's Me
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Logan Reese is...singing in a coffee house? Any idea why?


Disclaimer: I do not own…

Logan P.O.V

I walked on stage in that little coffee shop. Sitting on a stool, I made sure my acoustic guitar was tuned properly, and fixed the microphone that was in front of me.

Taking a deep breath, a started a light rhythm.

_**You, do you remember me?  
Like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
Going back in your mind to that time?  
Because I, I walk the streets alone  
I hate being on my own  
And everyone can see that I really fell  
And I'm going through hell  
Thinking about you with somebody else**_

I closed my eyes, and started to remember all those times…

The laughs, the comfort, the joy…

_**The fight, the break-up, the tears…**_

I remember, when the only thing I needed in my life was to see her smile.

That feeling hasn't gone away.

Now, everyday, I walk the streets, alone, hands empty…

Heart aching.

_**Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me**_

All I ever wanted was to hold her…forever.

When someone leaves like the way she did, it grows on a person.

Her smile was my favorite part about her.

I opened my eyes to find the coffee house pretty full with people.

Including…

I went back to my guitar. Tears threatening to fall.

Just like when we had that fight.

It was pointless, all it was, was a fight about how she looked in jeans.

Eventually, it got to questioning my judgement…

Worst day of my life let me tell you.

_**How, How could we go wrong  
It was so good and now it's gone  
And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross  
And what we had isn't lost  
Cause you're always right here in my thoughts**_

None-the-less, there she was, fully downed in a white v-neck t-shirt, black eyeglasses…very sexy might I add, and her black jeans.

Same jeans.

_**Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me**_

I remember, the sleepless nights, just staring at my ceiling and…

Thinking.

I knew I had screwed up, but I didn't know how to fix it.

This happened two years ago, so now here I sit, twenty year old Logan Reese, singing.

Unbelievable huh?

_**Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me**_

As much as I've tried to find somebody else…

It never measures up to the amount of…

Magic.

We had.

_**You'll always be in my life  
Even if I'm not in your life  
Because you're in my memory  
You, will you remember me  
And before you set me free  
Oh listen please**_

I sang this verse with the most passion, and finally locked eyes with her.

Making sure she could read the message I was trying to send.

_**Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me**_

I finished the song and slowly got up from my stool.

Walking off stage, I was stopped by the owner of the coffee house.

"Someone for you in your dressing room." He simply stated and walked away.

I wonder…

I made my way towards my dressing room.

Slowly opening the door, I found her sitting there, eyes stained with mascara.

Obviously, she had been crying.

"Logan…come here." She struggled to get out and watched as I shut the door and slowly made my way towards her.

"Logan…that was…beautiful." She stated and weakly smiled.

"Come here." I softly said and gave her a hug.

Oh wow I've missed this.

"Logan, that song really got me thinking…I think we have a chance." She told me.

"Dana…It's been two years. You can't expect everything to go back to the way they used to be when we were in high school. Two years changes a person, even if you don't think so." I replied and looked into her eyes.

"I know. I didn't expect you to drop everything and come running back to me." She whispered.

"Yeah, but what makes you so sure I'm not willing to do that?" I huskily whispered back in her ear, and looked at her.

A blush was creeping up on her cheeks.

Just like I remember it.

"C'mon Cruz. I'll buy you a drink?" I asked, a smile forming on my face.

"Sure, but first…" She trailed off, and before I could say anything, I felt her warm, soft lips right over mine.

Just like I remember them…

She pulled away, and took my hand.

"Let's go, I don't have all day Reese." She said and smiled. I smiled right back.

I guess that somebody she wanted really was me…

**Aww, I thought this was cute. Song is Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias. Please review guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
